


Those Jeans

by rye03



Series: The Ship has Sailed (a collection of short stories) [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean Winchester, M/M, Rimming, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28968129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rye03/pseuds/rye03
Summary: Cas and Dean like to tempt each other and see who gives in first, but Dean gets an unfair advantage whenever he wears "those jeans"
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: The Ship has Sailed (a collection of short stories) [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917250
Kudos: 61





	Those Jeans

**Author's Note:**

> I started watching Supernatural like 3 or 4 months ago and I am already on the last season... ANYWAYS, me being the repressed gay that I am, I was immediately attracted to Destiel and so OF COURSE I had to write some fanfic about them. I've got like 15 more Destiel stories in the works... But this is the first one out of the many and it's probably the dirtiest thing I've written... I may or may not be ashamed of myself...
> 
> *coughs uncomfortably* Anyways... HAPPY 42ND BIRTHDAY DEAN!!! I figured since I had it done might as well post it for Deans birthday! So yeah... Enjoy ya horny bastards.

Cas knew as soon as Dean walked into the library that today was going to be rough. He also knew that Dean wanted it to be that way.  
He was wearing those jeans. The ones that fit him just right in all the right places. The ones that hugged his ass so nicely. The ones that caused Cas to drool every time Dean walked near him. The ones that made Castiel want to rip all of his clothes off and have his way with him.

Whenever Dean wore those jeans, something happened to Cas that he just couldn’t quite explain. Something animalistic. And Dean knew it.  
Dean knew just the right moves to make Cas putty in his hands. He knew just the right angle to bend down to make Cas shift in his seat a bit to adjust himself. He knew exactly how to sway his hips while he walked away from Cas so that his eyes could only focus on Deans ass.

They both knew each other inside and out, enough to make each other squirm and see who the first to give in was.

It was an evil game they liked to play every once and a while. See how long it took for one of them to slam the other against a wall. Today, it was Cas.

Surprisingly, they actually made it to Deans room this time. Cas had been walking behind Dean in the halls, staring at his ass, completely forgetting what he had originally gone there for. His trance had been broken when he noticed Dean stop and slowly bend down to grab a pencil he had dropped. And that was the last straw for Cas, as soon as Dean had stood upright, Cas took him by the shoulders and slammed him into the wall.

“Do you think it’s fun to tease me?” Cas said, his voice so much huskier that it normally was. Cas stared into Deans lust blown eyes, he could see a smirk forming on his face, preparing a witty comeback. But before Dean could say a word, Cas smashed his lips into Deans.

It was a hungry, needy kiss but it was still filled with so much love and passion that Cas craved.

Dean broke the kiss to grab Cas’ tie and pull him into his room and push him onto his bed. They continued to kiss as hands explored bodies that they already knew by heart.

Cas tugged Deans shirt off as Dean worked on the buttons of Cas’ shirt, already having taken off his trench coat, tie, and jacket somehow. Cas’ brain was too foggy to remember how.

Once both of their shirts were off and they finally had some skin on skin contact it was like Cas could finally breath but all the air was being sucked out of the room at the same time. He was home.

Once Dean got both of their pants off he started to kiss down Cas’ neck and chest. Occasionally stopping to suck and nip at his skin causing small groans to slip from Castiels parted lips.

Cas moaned as he felt Deans warm mouth on his dick. He threaded his fingers in Deans hair as he tried very hard not to mindlessly face fuck him. He pulled and tugged Deans hair causing Dean to moan and send glorious vibrations throughout his whole body. 

“D-dean,” Cas moaned out causing Dean to pull off of his dick with a pop and crawl back up his body, kissing and licking the hickies he had previously made.  
Dean came up and hovered above Cas’ face, mouths inches apart from each other, before he sat up and stared at Cas’ body admiring his work. And Cas would have been lying if he said that he didn’t almost come just from that single look.

Before Dean could do anything else Cas flipped them over and continued to kiss Dean. He kissed down Deans neck and chest just like Dean had done to him moments before. Cas made his was down his stomach but skipped over Deans dick, making his way to Deans thighs, nipping and sucking causing Dean to shiver and whimper underneath Cas’ touch. He nipped his way up and down Deans thighs until he made his way to his ass, spreading Deans cheeks and reveling in the view of his hole clenching around air and the slight needy push of Deans hips. Cas bent down and licked a long stripe from Deans hole to his balls making Dean let out a loud moan that was almost like a sigh of relief.

“C-cas... Fuck m-oh my god! Fuck me! Please!” Dean moaned as Cas fucked him with his tongue. 

It took everything Cas had to pull away and climb up Deans body to reach the nightstand to get the lube. He could have sat there all day feeling Dean writhe underneath his tongue, but he was not disappointed with the view he got after he lubed up his fingers and circled his pointer finger around Deans entrance, teasing and prodding until he finally pushed in, fully taking in the beautiful face and noises Dean made as he was being stretched.

Cas slowly added more fingers as Dean begged for more. Finally Cas pulled out his fingers and lubed up his dick. He lined up at Deans entrance, teased him just a little bit, and slowly pushed in. They both moaned in unison, taking in every little detail they could about the moment.

“C-cas, move.” it was barley above a whisper, but Cas heard it. His first few thrusts were slow and caring, but as soon as he knew Dean was comfortable, he pulled out almost all the way and slammed back into Dean making him almost scream. From that point on all that could be heard in that room was the slapping of skin and small pants, moans, and grunts coming from the two men.

“Ca-s, I’m cl-close.” Dean moaned sending a small shiver through Cas’ body, “Me too, Bee” Cas replied. And after a few more thrusts directly into Deans prostate, Dean came with a loud moan onto both of their stomachs. Cas continued to pound into Dean, helping him ride out his high, but he didn’t last much longer with Dean sporadically clenching around his dick. He came with a loud grunt, stopping his hips and filling up Dean with his hot come, causing Dean to let out a long groan.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, catching their breaths and maybe taking a few kissing breaks. Eventually Cas pulled out making Dean whine at the feeling of being empty. He got up and got a wet rag to clean them both off with and climbed under the covers with Dean, curling into his side and resting his head on his chest. The last thing Cas heard Dean say before his breathing leveled out and Dean fell asleep was a small “I won.”


End file.
